Of Owls and Tridents
by MaisxxCullen
Summary: This is just an (Maybe some in the future) Random One shots I found on my laptop. review if you like or would like more one shots or whatever Thanks xx


**Hey this is just something I found on my Laptop, random one shot were Percabeth come back from Tartarus (If that is how you spell it?) and they go back to Goode high. I might write some more One Shots when I get time but like I said before my other story is my main. Hope you like it and review if you would like anymore Percabeth one shots; Hope you like it x 3 **

Percy POV

"Come on wise girl let's get to Greek, I wonder if this teacher will actually know Greek?" I said to her, she chuckled but dragged me to our class.

Once we got there I headed to my normal seat at the back of the class, with Annabeth in tow.

She laughed my eagerness but sat down and rested her head on my shoulder, five minuet's later everyone walked in including: Thalia and Nico, Travis and Katie, Hazel and Frank, Clarisse and Chris, Piper and Jason, Grover and Juniper and Conner and Leo but they weren't together… Obviously.

I laughed at what a big group we made but Annabeth just looked at me strangely, I shrugged letting her know it didn't matter.

After around 2 minutes of talking the teacher walked in and everyone quickly fell silent. She called out the register and I zoned out until I heard familiar names "Annabeth Chase?" She called

"Here" Answered Annabeth almost as bored and I.

"Thalia Grace?" She asked, Uh Oh she asked for it "DO NOT CALL ME GRACE!" Thalia yelled and I saw Jason visibly flinch, she looked at him apologetically but went back to Nico.

"Oh Yay your back!" The teacher I noticed to be Ms Perkins (I had her last year before I...) Muttered sarcastically before turning her head towards me and growling "Percy Jackson?" I grinned sweetly before answering "The one and only!" I earned a death glare and a few people at the back snickered.

Annabeth playfully slapped me in the chest before going back to grasping my hand and her head on my shoulder. Since we got back we hadn't let go of each other and Nothing, I mean nothing, will stop us, even Ms Perkins.

"Annabeth can you please sit up straight and stop touching Mr Jackson!" Ms Perkins yelled Annabeth sighed but removed her head, keeping her hand tightly grasped in mine.

"And what about the hands?" She asked, I grasped on tightly "Now!" Ms yelled. I removed my head but kept close enough to touch her leg. I had to know she was here, not there.

Ms glared at us but started to talk about ancient Greek, getting 90% of it wrong… I begin to fiddle with Annabeth grey streak of hair from when she held up the sky and started to zone out.

Thalia POV

I glared at Ms Perkins how dare she try and split them up, she doesn't know what they have been through. I don't but you can see the fear in their eyes the worry for the other.

I grabbed Nico's hand under the Table not wanting to listen. Then Ms What's-her-face said something that made my head snap up.

"In the underworld there is a place where no one wants to go it-"she got cut off by someone asking

"What is it like in the underworld Ms?" I silently thanked them and risked a glance at Annabeth and Percy.

They were sat so close together Annabeth was nearly sat in his lap her head tucked under his head and face turning into his shirt.

I thought I saw a stray tear roll down her face but Percy held her tighter. I just hope they don't freeze Thank the gods everyone is here.

"The place at the depth of the Underworld Is called Tart-"She began again but I shouted out to stop her "STOP! Don't say it!" but it was too late. Annabeth had gone rigid as had Percy.

They both had silent tears running down their faces close to sobbing.

I looked at the boys and Leo and frank carried Percy out while I and Clarisse had Annabeth. I sent Ms- I-have-such-a-big-mouth-Perkins a death glare while shouting "Did you have too really?" I whispered when Annabeth let out a wail.

I hurried out with Clarisse and shouted to the boys "Pauls room!" they nodded and I looked at Clarisse "Can you err hold her a sec I need to warn Paul that everyone needs to be out?" She nodded and I sprinted ahead telling the boys to hang back.

I burst into Paul's room, He looked concerned by my desperate, worried expression. "Thalia what's wrong" He asked.

I walked up to him and whispered "Annabeth and Percy everyone needs to be out, like, Now!" He nodded knowing what had happened. He somehow got everyone out though.

I ran back and picked up Annabeth from Clarisse holding her like a baby trying to stop her struggles and ran ahead. I sat Annabeth down on the couch when she started crying, Sobbing really, more than before.

The boys burst in with an also sobbing Percy but he was muttering things like "It should've been me/ I should've helped" They put Percy next to Annabeth and together they sobbed for each other, thinking the other would be stuck in the depths of Tartarus forever.

It tugged on my heart a little knowing that they will never get over this, Get better maybe but will never be fully healed. One false move and they would be like this.

I couldn't do anything I know that from many of tries before. But, I put Annabeth's hand in Percy and they both quietened down slightly. It was funny how just a single touch by the other they would visibly calm.

After 15 minutes Annabeth calmed down enough and opened her eyes. Percy, however, was still sobbing uncontrollably. Annabeth noticed and pain filled her eyes watching him.

She put her arms around him but he flinched away muttering something about 'it was just a dream, It wasn't real' Tears fell faster from Annabeth's eyes as she removed her arms. I couldn't help but ask "Do you have any Idea what he is seeing?"

She looked at me walked to me and hugged me. I felt her tears leak onto my shirt as she retold some of her story

"When we had been in… There" She flinched " for about two days, we ran in too these emposi and while we were fighting them my camp fell of" more tears fell from her eyes and she was no longer holding her wait I was with an arm around her waist so I moved us to the couch. "I got thrown against a wall and whacked my head against a sharp rock, I was immediately knocked out. Percy defeated the Emposi and went to check on me. I was out for a day and a half, or around that time, He thought I was dead" She whimpered, chocking on sobs.

She shuffled up on the couch and wrapped her arms around Percy resting her head against his chest and playing with the hair and the nape of his neck. Percy's sobs quietened down slowly and he fluttered open his eyes and met Annabeth, Green against Grey, They were both broken. Irreparable.

"Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked tentivly, and brushed a hand across his cheek.

"Wise Girl?" Percy Answered

"You're not gone" They said at the same time. A huge grin met both their faces and they kissed. It was times like this I missed Nico.

I had given up everything for him my pledge to Artemis, Immortality. Just like Percy had when he let go of the ledge. It was then I realised how much they loved each other they were willing to die for the other.


End file.
